gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Broker
Broker is one of the four boroughs of ''Grand Theft Auto IV'''s version of Liberty City and the third largest next to Dukes and Algonquin. Overview It contains 12 out of the city's 65 neighborhoods, while its population is the third highest, estimated at 1,368,198. Its real-life archetype is Brooklyn. It is situated to the south of the borough of Dukes and connected to Algonquin by the Broker and Algonquin bridges. Streets in Broker are named after Western-era cowboys and cowboy-related words (Cassidy Street, Deadwood Street, Earp Street, Hickcock Street, and Kid Street are some examples). Avenues in Broker are primarily been named after Indian tribes (Iroquois Ave, Mohawk Avenue, Onondaga Avenue, Seneca Avenue are some examples). Broker and Dukes are the only boroughs in the metropolitan area that share an island. Water separates all the other boroughs. This is the borough in which the player begins GTA IV, in which Niko Bellic meets his cousin Roman Bellic, and GTA CW, in which Huang Lee escapes from a sunken car in BOABO and to talk to Wu Lee about the loss of Yu Jian. Broker's central business district is its Downtown neighborhood, which is a successful business district beside Outlook Park with tall buildings. Broker is still a deprived borough shown in other areas though, as it was from the beginning; around eastern Broker including Schottler, Firefly Projects, and Beechwood City there are many tramps and gang members along with a high crime rate fueled by an underground drug market. Likewise, some areas in Hove Beach can be dangerous too, for example there are many armed Russian gangsters walking around in the industrial part of Hove Beach as well as near Niko and Roman's apartment. Much of western Broker consists of safer, middle-class neighborhoods along with the busy downtown area. According to the documentary A History of Liberty City on CNT, Broker is named after Sir William Broker III. He was the king's bastard son that was conceived by a milk maid. Character Broker has a very large diversity in the characters of various districts, as like real-life Brooklyn. The western districts (East Hook and BOABO) are gritty, run down, and industrial; however, in some cases, gentrification is common. In other districts, like Outlook, Rotterdam Hill, and South Slopes, a diverse upper and lower middle-class population of yuppies, immigrants, businesspeople, working-class, and hipsters resides. There are also districts with their own individual ethnic minority identities; these include: Eastern European: Hove Beach, African American: Firefly Projects and Schottler, and Jamaican/Caribbean: Schottler & Beechwood City. The borough also offers areas with important uses, such as a business district and urban center: Downtown Broker, Entertainment: Firefly Island, and an affluent, gated, residential area for some of Liberty City's wealthiest residents: Beachgate. Transport Subway Stations *'Broker/Dukes Line:' **Hove Beach LTA **Schottler LTA Bridges *Algonquin Bridge: connects to Colony Island and Algonquin to the west of Broker *Broker Bridge: connects to Fishmarket South, Algonquin to the west of Broker Highways *Broker-Dukes Expressway: the main expressway that connects Broker and Dukes Public Services Police Departments *Hove Beach Police Station on Mohawk Ave. *South Slopes Police Station on Erie Ave. Hospitals *Schottler Medical Center on Cassidy St. Fire Departments *Broker Fire Station on Dillon St. Education High Schools Three high schools from Broker are seen on Hornyhighschoolreunions.com *Rotterdam Heights High School *South Broker High School *South Slopes High School Places of Interest in Broker *Broker Bridge *Broker Navy Yard (Mohanet Ave, East Hook) *Broker Public Library * Funland (Crockett Ave and Oneida Ave, Hove Beach) * Outlook Park (Surrounded by Montauk Ave, Gibson St, and Oneida Ave, Outlook) *Soldier's Plaza (Montauk Ave and Sundance St, Outlook) Notable Residents *Anna Faustin *Brian Meech *Brucie Kibbutz (formerly) *Dardan Petrela (formerly) *Dimitri Rascalov (formerly) *Ilyena Faustin *Isaac Roth (formerly) *Ivan Bytchkov (before the events of Ivan The Not So Terrible) *Jermaine Andrews *Jon Gravelli, Jr. *Karen Daniels (formerly) *Kenny Petrovic *Lenny Petrovic (formerly) *Little Jacob *Lyle Rivas (formerly) *Mikhail Faustin (formerly) *Michael Graves *Mori Green (formerly) *Mori Kibbutz *Muscovski *Niko Bellic (formerly) *Oleg Minkov (formerly) *Real Badman *Roman Bellic (formerly) *Sammy Bottino (formerly) *Roy Zito *Tom Rivas (formerly) *Vladimir Glebov (formerly) Gangs A majority of the gang culture in Broker is the Russian Mafia (Hove Beach, Firefly Island & Beachgate), Hustlers (Firefly Projects), Yardies (Schottler, Beechwood City & Willis), Angels of Death (BOABO) and a chapter of The Lost MC (mentioned). Businesses in Broker * Burger Shot (Carson Street, Beechwood City) * Car Wash (Tutelo Avenue, Beechwood City) * Comrades Bar (Mohawk Avenue, Hove Beach) * Express Car Service (Cisco Street/Iroquois Avenue Intersection, Hove Beach) * Homebrew Café (Beechwood City) * Memory Lanes bowling alley (The Promenade, Firefly Island) * Perestroika (Tulsa Street, Hove Beach) * Pay 'n' Spray (Gibson Street, Outlook) * Russian Clothier (Mohawk Avenue, Hove Beach) * The 69th Street Diner (Bart Street/ Mohawk Avenue Intersection, Hove Beach) * TW@ (Oneida Avenue, Outlook) Neighborhoods ]] * Beachgate (Seagate) * Beechwood City (Flatbush) * BOABO (DUMBO) * Downtown (Downtown Brooklyn) * East Hook (Red Hook) * Firefly Island (Coney Island) * Firefly Projects (Brownsville, East New York, Ocean Hill) * Hove Beach (Brighton Beach, Bay Ridge) * Outlook (Prospect Park) * Rotterdam Hill (Clinton Hill, Brooklyn Heights)'' * Schottler (Bedford Stuyvesant, Bushwick) * South Slopes (Park Slope, Crown Heights) Trivia *Originally, Broker would have featured a neighbourhood called '''Goatherd', which, judging by its name, may have been based on Sheepshead Bay, shown on signs along the Broker-Dukes Expressway. *A "broker" is either a party that mediates between a buyer and a seller in accounting deals or stock trading. *Broker is home to another chapter of The Lost MC. Johnny meets up with members of the Broker chapter on the Broker Bridge during the mission Diamonds in the Rough. Jason Michaels, a recently patched member of The Lost, also calls for help from the Broker chapter during No Love Lost. However little is revealed about the Broker chapter and it is never revealed which neighbourhood they are based in. *The Island which comprises of both Broker and Dukes has the shape of the African continent turned back to front on a map. This is somewhat coincidental as the majority of the African-American population in Liberty City appear to reside here. However, it must also be noted that other enclaves such as Hispanic, Russian, Irish, German, and Jewish communities are also located in this area. *There is a clothing manufacturer named Broker, based on the borough as seen through the name and logo, who design clothing popular among hipsters. Navigation de:Broker es:Broker fr:Broker nl:Broker pl:Broker pt:Broker ru:Брокер sv:Broker Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Locations in GTA IV in Broker Category:Locations Category:Liberty City in GTA IV Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars in Broker